


three

by AsterChonk0



Series: communication. [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, President Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs A Vacation and Hugs, except it's all hurt no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: No one has seen L’manburg’s third president in a while now.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: communication. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	three

**Author's Note:**

> watch me throwing up gang signs fast as lightning
> 
> also none of this is beta'd so sorry if it's all messed

No one has seen L’manburg’s third president in a while now. 

He’s been cooped up in his office for three weeks, and the nation has never looked more dull. The lanterns floating look cold, L’mantree stands proud and tall, but lonely. It’s people wonder what they could’ve done to prevent such a tragedy from orchestrating itself. 

Three weeks have passed since the half of a whole vanished from the world. Three weeks have passed since the compass’ needle has been spinning wildly. 

Three weeks have passed and Tubbo is still not over it. 

He mourns in his office, not an inch of wood visible from the papers spread over it. The ink pot is almost finished, and the quill has broken so many times that he’s had to enchant it with unbreaking and keeps a book of mending at the ready. The box of a room stinks of fresh parchment and ink, and he doesn’t look so well either. 

Numerous people have tried to make him come out of his office. Niki, Eret, Ranboo, Fundy, Puffy, Quackity, Purpled, Ponk, hell even George, Sapnap and Punz. 

He hasn’t moved from his place under his desk for three weeks. 

It’s lonely and dark and there’s something missing from his heart, like someone carved a part of his heart out and threw it away like it was useless. 

~~?Isn’t that what he did with Tommy~~

He’s cried for days, hours, minutes, seconds, and he doesn’t know how he has so many tears, but he’s crying, still crying, has been crying for three weeks. 

He doesn’t expect old ghosts to come knocking at his door. 

There’s no need for him to knock, he’s a ghost after all. He floats through the door, clad in his usual attire that he loved wearing before all the shit got to his mind. He levitates next to the chair, and sighs at the small body curled underneath the table, horns poking through the nest of brown hair and ears drooped. 

“This isn’t healthy, kid,” he speaks somewhat sadly. “You need to get out from there. You’re killing yourself.”

Tubbo doesn’t care that he hates the voice, he doesn’t care that part of him is screaming at him to listen to the ghost, because he was right, he was severely dehydrated and had only eaten biscuits when he could. 

He might die, and the thought only makes him feel more numb. 

“I don’t care,” he mumbles monotonously. 

A low, muffled thud and the ghost is now sitting with his back leaned against the desk’s leg. “This is why I never wanted you to be Vice, kiddo,” he laughs. “Or President for that matter. Wilbur should’ve destroyed L’manburg while I was still in power. Maybe then we could’ve had a fist fight or something, and sorted it out. Maybe then you could’ve been happier than you are, and he could’ve been himself.”

“Shut up.”

He suspires, and gets up. “I’ll come tomorrow too. Just because you’re the only one who can see me now doesn’t mean I won’t use that to my advantage.”

“Fuck off, Schlatt,” Tubbo says. 

Schlatt scoffs and turns to leave. 

“See ya, kid.”

The office goes quiet once more, and everyone’s reminded of how dull L’manburg looks without its presidents.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: tubster can see j-fucking-schlatt, and so can ghostbur and tommy


End file.
